mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Rufioh Nitram
:Not to be confused with Rufio. Rufioh Nitram is the Rogue of Breath and the dancestor of Tavros. Not much is known about him, apart from what has been exposited from Openbound. Etymology His name is a reference to the chant of Rufio's name in the movie Hook ''("Ru! Fi! Ohhhhh!"). Or else just the simplest way to spell "Rufio" with six letters. Biography Much like his dancestor Tavros, Rufioh is a fan of Fiduspawn. According to Meenah, he was born with his wings (or rather, sprouted them upon 'puperty' sic i.e. pupation.) Rufioh calls himself a for it, and according to Aranea, he was an outcast due to it as well. For these reasons, Rufioh admits that he does not have high self-esteem, or not nearly as high as those around him think he does. To avoid the unwanted and negative attention, he went to live in the wooden village, with tree huts and rope ladders, with people who would accept him, known as the "Lost Weeaboos". Or as Rufioh put it, he followed his lusus into the woods instead, where he met Damara and presumably Horuss as well. He was romantically linked with Damara, as well as Horuss at the same time (albeit in secret). Finally, Rufioh broke off the matespritship with Damara, who eventually turned to tormenting him. Rufioh mentions to Meenah one instance in his matespritship with Damara where she left him unable to walk or move, and was so injured that Horuss had to build him a temporary mechanical body (shaped like a horse). This is a callback to Equius stating he wanted to give Tavros a in . When asked about how he got his normal body back, Rufioh mentions that it involved Horuss kissing his head back to life, Interestingly, despite his own admitted lack of bravery, Aranea mentions he was the most romantically successful of their team (an anti-Cronus) and also the most liked of their team (an anti-her). Meenah even goes as far as to say he was the only one who was During his team's session of the game, he did not ascend to god tier, finding the prospect of killing himself too heavy to face. Aranea spoke with Meenah and told her about Rufioh. Personality and Traits Rufioh is exceptionally easygoing and friendly. He sometimes uses terms that he knows Kankri would find offensive, but says that they are merely . He seems to enjoy being on good terms with most everyone, enough that he struggles to break up with Horuss because of the reaction he may get. It is noteworthy, however, that he is able to tell Damara that she won't get another chance with him. It is also suggested that he's a pushover of sorts, and has a hard time saying no. He admits to being somewhat cowardly, as he often avoids conflicts of the emotional or physical kind. He can also be seflish, as he had a red relationship with Horuss while being Damara's matesprit, he then also flirts with an Aradiabot while Horuss is near by. He enjoys "troll anime," card games, and other hobbies of the "Lost Weeaboos," the group he joined upon fleeing to the woods. Relationships Rufioh, according to Aranea, was the most romantically successful and pursued of their party. He was in a matespritship with Damara, but she became jealous when Horuss attempted to . The two of them had an illicit, secret relationship under Damara's nose, and Horuss began to change some of his views on dating someone lower on the hemospectrum. After ending his relationship with Damara, Rufioh began a formal, on and off matespritship with Horuss, which he tries to end. It can be interpreted that this relationship is emotionally abusive on Horuss' end, in very subtle ways (e.g. not ever letting him get a word in and ignoring the fact that Rufioh tries to break up with him), although it's possible that the perceived abusiveness is simply an unintentional consequence of Rufioh's unassertiveness and Horuss' obliviousness. In Ministrife, Rufioh is seen flirting with Aradiabot, much to Equius' chagrin. It is also important to note, that he isn't the best with his romantic partners, as he openly avoids Horuss and flirts with an Aradiabot, and he doesn't put a lot of stock into his cheating affecting Damara's emotional state, indicating some degree of selfish desire on his end. Despite such, both continue to harbor positive feelings towards him and are generally on friendly terms. According to Rufioh, Meenah is the only one of his 11 friends who hadn't made a move on him (as of Openbound.) While speaking to Meenah, Rufioh mentions an Orange Guy attempting to kiss him. This is possibly a reference to which spoofed Rufio's death in Hook. Andrew Hussie (dressed as Pupa Pan) unsuccessfully attempted to restore Rufioh to life by kissing him. Trivia *His quirk (and general speech pattern) is based on how Dante Basco types on his Tumblr. **Dante was the actor who played Rufio in the movie ''Hook, and was the inspiration for The Summoner, as well as Rufioh himself. **Dante is also a Homestuck reader, and was happy to meet Rufioh. ***He also got the note. *Rufioh's quirk of replacing the letter i with the number 1 is a callback to Andrew Hussie's formspring account, where he said using 1 in place of the letter i would be Tavros's quirk if he were more confident. **This makes reference to the troll session's genetic code fragments, as Tavros's part was (it was also the only part of the code that didn't match the corresponding troll's quirk) *Rufioh's revival by means of a kiss from Horuss is a clear reference to Jake (another Page) reviving Dirk's dream self by kissing his severed head. Or maybe just . **In addition, the rumor that Horuss sent him a robot part by part for wrestling is another reference to Jake and Dirk along with Brobot. **Another mirror with Jake is that Rufioh has been hit on by almost everyone in his group, just like how Jake used to be hit on by everyone, until Roxy abandoned their interest. *Lost Weeaboos is a reference to the Lost Boys, Rufio's band of misfits in the movie Hook. *How Rufioh says "doll" may be a reference to Pupa Pan, as doll translates to pupa in the Maltese language. Dante Basco also uses "doll" in his general vocabulary on his tumblr. *As a combination, Rufioh's red hair, bull zodiac sign, and mutant wings could be a reference to the energy drink Red Bull, as its slogan is "Red bull gives you wings." *His former relationship with Damara Megido is probably a reference to Team Charge. *His title, as the Rogue of Breath, is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch titles are , , , and . ru:Руфио Нитрам Category:Homestuck characters Category:Trolls Category:Bronze bloods